


Ёжик в тумане

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Теряя нечто важное, мы обретаем что-то взамен.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Туман над морем

**Author's Note:**

> Окололитературные беседы, могут встречаться географические неточности.  
> Написано на фест "Снарри Бинго!" на дневниках.  
> Тема: отпуск

_«Если выпало в Империи родиться,  
Лучше жить в глухой провинции у моря…»_*

Это Поттер сказал ему, когда заявился в его дом первый раз. Продекламировал торжественно, с весёлым любопытством разглядывая прихожую (беж и каштан, пафосная винтовая лестница, пустые вазы на полках). Снейп знал, на что оно похоже. Весь этот грёбаный дом напоминал декорации бесконечных мексиканских сериалов — богатое поместье, в котором привечают нищую, безродную служанку, чтобы через двести серий она вышла замуж за хозяйского сына. 

— Вы теперь здесь живёте? 

— Как видите, — процедил Снейп, загораживая проход. — Что за спектакль, Поттер? 

— Вы обо мне, — усмехнулся наглец, — или о стихах? 

— Не замечал в вас склонности к поэзии. 

— Вы всегда считали, что у меня дурной вкус, — Поттер попытался незаметно обойти его по дуге, чем окончательно вывел Снейпа из себя. 

— Выметайтесь, — он шагнул вперёд и распахнул дверь, — немедленно. Или мне придётся вас вышвырнуть. 

— Врачи не рекомендуют вам колдовать, профессор. А если всё же решитесь... — Поттер вдруг тепло улыбнулся, — вышвырните меня в море. Может быть, тогда я от вас отстану. 

— Что тебе нужно? — Снейп поморщился. У него была мигрень, с самого утра, он не смог выдавить из себя ни строчки для статьи, не продвинулся ни на дюйм в своих поисках, а теперь — вот. Поттер — на его пороге. Слишком наглый даже для сына Джеймса, слишком свободный для нового всеобщего кумира. Принёсший на себе дух Лондона — большие города не выветриваются за какие-то пять минут, необходимые, чтобы назвать координаты аппарации и постучать в незнакомую дверь. 

— Я по делу, — Поттер немного посерьёзнел. — Кингсли велел справиться о вашем здоровье. 

— И только? 

— Ну, э-э-э... — мальчишка задумался, приоткрыв рот. Это было куда больше похоже на него. — Кажется, он хочет, чтобы я тут за вами приглядывал время от времени. Типа того. 

— Приглядывал? — переспросил Снейп очень спокойно. Поттер сглотнул и отступил на шаг, но тут же вспомнил: он больше не в Хогвартсе, а Снейп не сможет снять баллы с Гриффиндора. 

— Ну вы же вроде как временно в изгнании, — Поттер наклонил голову, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. — Стало быть, за вами нужен присмотр. Министерство хочет быть уверенным в том, что вы ничего такого не выкинете. 

Выкинуть что-то, находясь в арендованном коттедже на богом забытом острове, довольно проблематично. Можно было выкинуть торшер из окна. Можно было выброситься самому, но Снейп сомневался, что после этого ему полегчает. Или же выкинуть Поттера за порог — и не в море, а башкой о скалы. 

Снейп не стал делать ничего подобного. Он пропустил мальчишку в дом, предвкушая хоть какое-то развлечение. 

Ему не требовался надсмотрщик, но гость — первый за три недели, проведённых в гордом одиночестве — пришёлся очень кстати. 

*** 

Что-то было с ним не так, однозначно. 

Человек без определённого социального статуса, не до конца оправданный Упивающийся смертью, он пребывал в странных отношениях с Министерством и занимал должность, придуманную специально для него. Нечто вроде консультанта по особо сложным составам зелий, но с практической составляющей. 

Его не любили, но с ним считались. А после спасения пары провальных проектов под грифом «совершенно секретно» поневоле начали доверять. Такое вынужденное доверие своих палачей и работодателей Северуса особенно забавляло, и, чёрт подери, это было действительно смешно. Каждая собака лаяла ему вслед, каждый хоть раз обвинял в предательстве, но стоило кому-нибудь напороться на проклятие, украдкой пущенное в спину, или заболеть драконьей лихорадкой, солидные чиновники носились с ним, будто с девицей на выданье. «Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Снейп?»; «Не желаете ли небольшой отпуск, мистер Снейп?»; «Ах, о чём вы говорите, нам совершенно нетрудно, мистер Снейп». 

Это начиналось примерно так же, правда, интонации были другими. «Подпишите здесь и здесь, мистер Снейп. Вы будете работать на нас, мистер Снейп». Мол, занимайтесь тем, что умеете лучше всего, но под нашим неотступным контролем. И, разумеется, никаких поблажек условно осуждённому преступнику. 

О, они оказались прекрасно осведомлены о его талантах! А о тех, о которых не знали, стоило помалкивать. 

В сущности, он не имел права жаловаться. Он занимался привычным и (да, пора быть честным с самим собой, Северус) всё-таки любимым делом и даже получал за это деньги, в несколько раз превосходящие скромную зарплату школьного учителя. Конечно, если закрыть глаза на многолетнюю кабалу, в которую он ввязался. 

Снова. 

Он был нужен им там, в Министерстве. Незаменимых людей не существует, но, как выяснилось, существуют зелья, которые лучше всего удаются Северусу Снейпу. Его жизнь вошла в привычную колею, и он даже начал думать, что ему, пожалуй, повезло чуть больше, чем тому, другому Северусу Снейпу из прошлого. 

А потом что-то случилось с его магией. 

Впервые он не смог сварить довольно сложное зелье пару месяцев назад (он — не смог!), но, как рациональный человек, счёл это случайной ошибкой, досадным недоразумением. Однако вскоре всё повторилось, теперь уже с простейшим составом. Палочка стала слушаться хуже и временами выкидывала такие сюрпризы, что разумней оказалось не колдовать вовсе. Снейп всё ещё не впадал в панику. Он был почти уверен: здесь замешано какое-то тёмное проклятье. 

Ни тёмных, ни светлых проклятий в Мунго не обнаружили. 

Они вообще ни хрена не умели, эти кретины. Снейп высказал им всё, что думает, расхаживая по кабинету из угла в угол, и мантия привычно развевалась за спиной, успокаивая. Колдомедик побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, медиведьма молча поджала губы. Репутация злобного ублюдка всегда играла ему на руку, но даже она не спасла его от идиотского диагноза: магическое переутомление. 

Снейпу прописали влажный морской климат и запретили колдовать, пока магия не восстановится сама собой. 

Так он и оказался здесь. 

*** 

— Ух ты! Ничего себе домик вы отхватили, Снейп! 

Поттер топтался у двери в гостиную, восторженно хлопая глазами. Кажется, он никак не мог решить, куда пристроить свою задницу: на мягкий кожаный диван или в старинное кресло-качалку. Снейп не собирался ему помогать, устроившись на пуфе в углу. Позвоночник сводило от напряжения: расслабиться в присутствии мальчишки не получалось. 

— То, что вы заявились в мой дом без приглашения, Поттер, не даёт вам права хамить или вести себя вульгарно. 

— Ладно-ладно, — Поттер махнул рукой и опустился в кресло, которое тут же приветственно заскрипело, качнувшись под его весом. — Что мне нужно сказать, чтобы вы остались довольны? 

— Доволен? — Снейп насмешливо вскинул брови. — Должно быть, вы перепутали меня с кем-то из ваших пустоголовых приятелей. 

— Хорошо. Что мне нужно сказать, чтобы вам больше не хотелось моей мучительной смерти? 

— И всё же вы большой оптимист, Поттер. И я, должно быть, тоже, раз рассчитываю на элементарное уважение. Вы больше не мой ученик, но это не повод для фамильярности. 

— О, я, кажется, понял, — прищурился Поттер. — Я должен держать эмоции при себе и величать вас «профессором», словно в старые добрые времена, так? 

— «Сэр» будет достаточно. 

— Как скажете, _сэр-р_ , — произнёс мальчишка, неприлично прорычав последнюю букву. Откинулся в кресле и сложил ногу на ногу, качнувшись раз, другой. Снейп разглядывал его, силясь понять, что в облике этого нового Поттера казалось самым странным, необычным, выбивало из колеи? Что не вписывалось в привычные рамки их школьного противостояния? 

Вот оно, — осознал Снейп внезапно, подмечая излишне расслабленное лицо и руки, чересчур крепко сжимающие подлокотники кресла. — Противостояние. Его больше нет, а напускная бравада Поттера — лишь ширма, призванная скрыть растерянность мальчишки. Разумеется, после всего, через что они прошли на войне, после всех вновь открывшихся обстоятельств и совместной победы над Тёмным Лордом Поттер не может испытывать ненависти к бывшему профессору. И теперь попросту не знает, как вести себя в его присутствии. 

Подумать только! 

— Итак, Поттер, что вы делаете в моём доме? И прекратите раскачиваться, Мерлина ради! Вы разве не слышите, как скрипит кресло? 

— Извините, профессор, — теперь мальчишка выглядел смущённым. Кажется, эмоции на его лице сменялись быстрее, чем мысли в голове. — Просто... глупость, конечно, но мне ещё ни разу не доводилось сидеть в кресле-качалке. Оказывается, это так здорово! 

Он качнулся сильнее прежнего, рискуя перевернуться. «Детский сад!» — раздражённо подумал Снейп. Конечно, кресло и правда весьма удобное, но, чёрт, это _его_ кресло, а Поттер умудряется портить всё одним своим присутствием. 

— Рад за вас. Вы меня побеспокоили ради того, чтобы покачаться в свое удовольствие? 

— Но я ведь уже объяснял. Я здесь по поручению Кингсли. 

— Не мелите чепухи. У Министра полно сотрудников, столь же недалёких, сколь и исполнительных. Сомневаюсь, что он стал бы дёргать национального героя по такому пустячному поводу. 

Поттер снова улыбнулся; привычные очки блеснули на солнце, проникающем в комнату через тонкие плетёные занавески. 

— Не пойму, вы только что намекнули на мою безалаберность или похвалили мои мозги, профессор? 

— Скорее черти замёрзнут в аду, чем я похвалю ваши мозги, Поттер. 

Мальчишка смотрел на Снейпа с едва сдерживаемым весельем: 

— Ловлю вас на слове, профессор. 

Снейп вздохнул. Они посидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь отдалённым ворчанием моря. 

Наконец Поттер сдался. 

— Если честно, Министр меня ни о чём не просил. Я случайно услышал, что он собирается отправить к вам кого-нибудь, ну и вызвался помочь. 

— Зачем? — удивился Снейп. 

— Честно? Не знаю, — Поттер нахмурился. — Думаю, нам с вами нужно, наконец, нормально поговорить. Война закончилась три года назад, а мы до сих пор этого не сделали. 

«И слава Мерлину», — подумал Снейп. Вслух же сказал: 

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. 

Пора было заканчивать нелепый балаган. В конце концов, когда Кингсли сплавлял Северуса сюда, ни о каких надсмотрщиках речи не шло. 

Снейп тяжело поднялся и сделал шаг вперёд, скрестив руки на груди и состроив самую зверскую рожу из своего арсенала. Теперь он нависал над мальчишкой, как в старые добрые времена, и надеялся, это по-прежнему выглядит эффектно. 

— А теперь, если вы уже убедились, что я не делаю ничего предосудительного... 

— Не так быстро, профессор, — Поттер тоже встал, и Снейпу пришлось отступить — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы мальчишка не ткнулся лбом в его нос. — Прежде, чем я буду уверен, мне нужно хотя бы осмотреть ваш дом. Для начала. Как насчёт небольшой экскурсии? 

Снейпу очень хотелось выставить мальчишку вон прямо сейчас и, желательно, запустить вслед чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Но это же Поттер, он как репей: попытаешься отцепить от ноги — прилипнет к руке. Кроме того, перед ним был какой-то странный, новый Поттер, мотивов которого он пока не понимал. 

Чего греха таить, Снейпу стало любопытно. 

Стиснув зубы, он сделал приглашающий жест и произнёс ледяным тоном: 

— Кто я такой, чтобы перечить господину Министру. Прошу, Поттер. 

*** 

— Так что с вами произошло, профессор? 

Они стояли на втором этаже в комнате с голубыми стенами и застеклённым балконом — одном из немногих мест в доме, где Снейп чувствовал себя комфортно. Единственным существенным недостатком было море — холодное и беспокойное, оно неизменно шумело снаружи, грозя раздавить своей мощью. Но от него здесь нигде не спрятаться. 

— Я думал, ты неплохо осведомлён о моих делах. 

Поттер опустил глаза, бездумно проведя ногтем по стеклу, и сам вздрогнул от резкого звука. Снейп поморщился. 

— Да нет, не то чтобы... По словам Кингсли, вы в бессрочном отпуске, потому что пока не можете варить зелья. 

— В бессрочном отпуске, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос. — Однако. Так вот, как это называется. 

— Может быть, я могу чем-нибудь помочь... 

Поттер осторожничал. Об этом говорил его неуверенный тон, его скупые плавные движения. Прямо сейчас он ходил по тонкой грани, и смущение боролось в нём с юношеским любопытством. Снейпу было плевать, насколько мальчишка искренен в своих намерениях. 

Отпуском тут и не пахло, а вот про изгнание Поттер попал не в бровь, а в глаз. Снейп не знал, какое слово подошло бы лучше. Он привык всегда и во всём полагаться на себя, но сейчас, когда магия подвела его — впервые с тех пор, как он взял в руки палочку — чувствовал себя потерянным и разбитым. Будто в старом маггловском мультфильме про ёжика в тумане, только звать, блуждая в пространстве, было некого. Да он бы и не стал. 

«Бессрочный отпуск». Они действительно верили, будто, если выставить его из Лондона и запихнуть в коттедж на отшибе острова Ньюфаундленд, то магия восстановится сама собой? Глупо, даже Северус не верил. Сколько Министерство согласится оплачивать его безделье: месяц, полгода, год? Очевидно, пока надеется извлечь из Северуса Снейпа хоть какую-то пользу для общества. 

О том, как сложится его судьба после, он предпочитал не думать. 

Снейп никогда не был склонен к пустым надеждам, не питал иллюзий и сейчас. Он провёл здесь три долгих недели, и ничего не изменилось. В его распоряжении находились палочка и крошечная лаборатория, наспех оборудованная в подвале. Проблема в том, что он по-прежнему не мог ими пользоваться. 

Вероятно, это ещё одна причина появления Поттера на его пороге. 

— Не прикидывайтесь глупее, чем вы есть. 

— В каком смысле? — Поттер заморгал. 

— Я сыт по горло вашим цирком! Идите к своему Кингсли и доложите, что Северус Снейп всё ещё сквиб, и им, вероятно, останется. И пусть прекратит держать меня здесь, пока Министерство не разорилось по собственной тупости! 

Снейп пожалел о своем срыве, ещё до того, как закончил тираду. Ни к чему мальчишке знать, в какой балаган превратилась жизнь бывшего профессора зелий, и уж тем более ни к чему видеть, как на нём отразился данный факт. Оставалось надеяться на исход, при котором Поттер уберётся отсюда и навсегда оставит его в покое. 

Мальчишка ощутимо покраснел — щёки и шея расцвели некрасивыми пятнами — и это, разумеется, выдало его с головой. Но в остальном, как и всегда, не оправдал возложенных на него надежд. 

— Я сейчас уйду, — упрямо пробормотал он. — Но обязательно вернусь через неделю. Не думайте, будто так просто отделаетесь от меня, Снейп. 

Он легко сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж и обернулся уже на пороге. Снейп едва успел спуститься на несколько ступеней. 

— И только попробуйте не открыть. Я получу разрешение у Министра и, если понадобится, выломаю дверь, _сэр-р_. 

*** 

Снейп ему открыл, конечно. Не то чтобы он жалел казённую собственность, но неизвестно, насколько ему предстоит здесь задержаться. 

Презрев все законы гостеприимства, которое Снейп вовсе не собирался оказывать, Поттер заварил чай им обоим и бесцеремонно развалился в кресле-качалке. Весь его вид излучал спокойствие и уверенность: паршивец явно чувствовал себя куда свободней, чем неделю назад. Возможно, за минувшее время в его глупой голове произошли какие-то процессы, недоступные пониманию Снейпа. 

Снейп не мог определиться с тем, нравится ли ему такой поворот событий. 

Будучи рациональным человеком, он решил не делать поспешных выводов. Поттер всегда был непредсказуем, и теперь, когда ненависть не застилала Снейпу глаза, оказалось, что наблюдать за ним — не самое скучное занятие. 

Мальчишка определённо вырос, хотя внешне почти не изменился. Всё те же растрёпанные волосы, те же круглые очки. Пожалуй, только взгляд под ними стал жёстче и вдумчивей. А ещё он сохранял спокойствие, и это выглядело самым странным. Оказывается, Снейп за последние годы основательно привык к его бесконечным вспышкам раздражения, и новый Поттер, который не вёлся на провокации, озадачивал. 

Финальным открытием стал тот факт, что мальчишка может быть вполне сносным собеседником. Или же Снейп просто вконец свихнулся здесь, в четырёх стенах, одурел от одиночества, и, помимо магии, его покинули ещё и мозги. 

Они проболтали о пустяках до темноты, пока в окно не дохнуло вечерним холодом, а звёзды не высыпали все разом, словно кто-то в небе щёлкнул гигантским выключателем. Тогда Поттер поднялся и шагнул к Снейпу, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Снейпа это отчего-то разозлило. 

— Разумеется, вы вернётесь, — констатировал он, демонстративно сцепляя руки в замок. Поттер улыбнулся его ребячеству. 

— Разумеется. 

Провожая его до двери, Снейп вдруг осознал, что Поттер ни разу не заикнулся об экстраважной миссии, возложенной на него Министерством, равно как и об утерянной магии Снейпа. Впрочем, учитывая рассеянность мальчишки, в этом не было ничего удивительного. 

*** 

Снейп и сам не понял, как так получилось, что визиты Поттера превратились в регулярные, а он сам — мыслимо ли? — начал в глубине души ожидать его появления. То есть не сразу, конечно. Сначала появилось раздражение вперемешку с любопытством, потом — привычка, которая постепенно переросла в предвкушение. Поттер скрашивал его досуг и привозил новости из магической Британии. «Кингсли по-тихому сменил добрую половину чиновников, представляете? Два года собирал компромат и устроил зачистку. Никто даже пикнуть не посмел». «В Уэльсе поймали группку фашистов, называвших себя последователями Волдеморта и устраивавших облавы на магглов. Нет, вы только подумайте, какие идиоты, и откуда они только берутся? И трёх лет с победы не прошло». Снейпу было интересно, хоть он и всячески старался скрыть это от Поттера. Здесь, в далёкой Канаде, на ненаходимой магглами территории, до него, конечно, могли бы долетать совы, только кто станет ему писать? 

После победы и раскрытия Снейпа как двойного шпиона от него не то чтобы все отвернулись, но и не прониклись особым доверием. Поттер старался, конечно, и добился условного осуждения, но Снейп не собирался благодарить его за очередной подарок жизни в виде новых хозяев. Иногда нестерпимо хотелось послать всех к чертям собачьим, и будь что будет. Он давно не боялся смерти и всё чаще задавал себе вопрос: в чём смысл влачить дальнейшее существование? Но что-то животное, инстинктивное заставляло его всё ещё цепляться за эту жизнь, пусть даже и такую нелепую. 

Глупо, конечно. Снейп проклинал себя за слабость. 

К третьему визиту они перешли на «ты», и тогда он понял: ситуация выходит из-под контроля. 

К пятому Поттер вытащил Снейпа на берег моря, и они провели остаток дня, сидя на влажных камнях, острых, как пики. Ветер дул, кажется, со всех сторон сразу, Северус кутался в тёплую мантию и всё равно продрог до костей, прежде чем они перебрались в дом. 

В коттедже имелась одна комната, которая помогала Снейпу мириться со своей незавидной участью. В ней не было ничего, кроме старого кресла, толстой медвежьей шкуры на полу, камина и книжных полок по всему периметру стен, от пола до потолка. Множество книг на любой вкус, как маггловских, так и магических. Снейп провёл здесь много часов, но никак не мог предположить, что незваный гость разделит его восторг, и это станет их любимых местом для вечернего чая и уютных разговоров. Порой они просто читали в тишине, и к Снейпу возвращалось чувство, которое он не испытывал слишком давно, напрочь позабыв о его существовании — покой. 

А ещё комната с камином идеально подходила для того, чтобы греться после холодной канадской осени. Вот и сейчас Снейп разжег огонь с помощью коробка со спичками; Поттер потянулся за палочкой, но встретил предупреждающий взгляд и сделал вид, будто у него просто зачесался живот. Однако вечер уже был испорчен. 

Снейп знал, что мальчишка не успокоится, пока не выжмет из него все соки, а прежде наглец лишь выжидал подходящего момента. 

Так оно и вышло. 

— Ну что же, _сэр-р_... — Поттер листал томик Лорки, привалившись спиной к креслу, почти касаясь коленей Снейпа, — вы уже нашли что-нибудь? 

— О чём ты? 

— Ну... я имею в виду, что-нибудь... о своей магии. 

Снейп захлопнул «1001 способ эффективного применения дурман-травы». Облачко пыли взметнулось к потолку, заставляя Поттера чихнуть. 

— Не твоё дело. 

— Я знаю, знаю, — мальчишка запрокинул голову и посмотрел на него большими оленьими глазами. Его волосы щекотали Снейпу ногу через тонкую ткань домашних штанов. — Но я никогда не поверю, что ты так просто сдался и пустил всё на самотёк. Это на тебя не похоже. 

«Совсем охренел», — подумал Снейп. По-настоящему разозлиться не получалось. 

— Не делай вид, будто ты что-то обо мне знаешь. 

— Что-то — знаю, — сказал Поттер. Снейп вздохнул: 

— У тебя шея не затекла? 

— Ты пытаешься перевести тему. 

— Какая часть выражения «это не твоё дело» тебе не понятна? 

— Я знаю, что ты не оставляешь попыток разобраться и ищешь ответ, — Поттер наконец повернул к нему сосредоточенное лицо. — Пожалуй, я мог бы помочь. 

— Неужели? 

— Тут, конечно, прекрасно и всё такое, — он сделал ладонью широкий жест, обводя книжные полки, — но я абсолютно уверен: здесь ты не найдёшь решения своей проблемы. 

— А ты, о благородный герой, конечно, знаешь, где его искать? 

— У меня есть доступ к библиотеке Блэков, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Уверен, она даст фору твоей уютной комнатке. И знаешь, Снейп, я изначально сомневался в твоём согласии и потому уже занялся поисками самостоятельно. 

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Самостоятельно, как же. Наверняка привлёк Грейнджер — той только дай повод в книги зарыться! — а она, конечно же, растрепала Уизли, и теперь полминистерства в курсе его пикантной проблемы. Поттер никогда не умел ничего скрывать от своих друзей. Интересно, как он им объясняет своё желание проводить выходные в обществе злобного профессора Снейпа? 

Впрочем, в словах Поттера присутствовало разумное зерно. Если не считать того, что мальчишка не знал всех секретов маленькой библиотеки на острове Ньюфаундленд. 

Снейп бы ни в коем случае не согласился переселиться сюда, не будь у него возможности продолжать поиски лекарства от своей болезни. 

Он раздумывал недолго. Почему бы и нет, собственно? Это даже не его тайны. 

— Идём, Поттер. Покажу тебе одну вещь. 

Мальчишка взглянул удивлённо, но послушно поднялся вслед за Снейпом и подошёл к самому дальнему стеллажу, скрытому в полутьме. Глаза у него блестели от любопытства. 

Воздух здесь загустел от пыли. Снейп нашёл нужный корешок и трижды постучал по нему волшебной палочкой. Он всё ещё повсюду таскал её с собой — многолетняя привычка, от которой бывший шпион не планировал избавляться. 

Они молча наблюдали, как стеллаж со скрипом отъезжает вправо, открывая проход в темноту. 

*** 

— Это же... с ума сойти! 

Поттер носился между стеллажами, вертя головой из стороны в сторону, как будто очутился не в библиотеке, а на квиддичном поле. Топот его ног гулким рикошетом отдавался от стен. 

— Точная копия библиотеки Министерства Магии. Исключая залы особого режима допуска. 

— Офигеть! 

Он остановился, запыхавшись, и восторженно уставился на Снейпа. Снейп поёжился под его взглядом. 

— Да ты просто бог красноречия, Поттер! 

— Но как... как такое возможно? Я слышал, многие книги в библиотеке Министерства существуют лишь в единственном экземпляре! 

— Так и есть. Точнее, было. Чего только не сделаешь ради незаменимого сотрудника. 

Снейп немного приукрашивал, конечно. Когда он отправлялся сюда, то поставил Кингсли ультиматум, не особенно надеясь на положительный исход. Ему требовались книги, много книг, книги его ни разу не подводили. Кингсли поглаживал отросшую бородку и смотрел, будто препарировал. Снейп пытался сохранить лицо. У него разыгралась язва, он не спал почти двое суток, пытаясь сварить себе зелье усиления магического ядра. Как и следовало ожидать, зелье не получилось. 

— Это в твоих интересах, Кингсли. Если, конечно, Министерству всё ещё требуется консультант моего уровня. Если нет — можешь отправлять меня в Азкабан хоть сейчас, только не заставляй гнить без дела в какой-то проклятой тайге. Ты же знаешь, я там свихнусь. 

— Мерлин с тобой, Северус, — Кингсли махнул рукой. Он так и не сменил свой традиционный наряд на скучные министерские мантии. — Какой Азкабан? Ты нужен здесь. И, будь уверен, мы продолжим поиски причин, хотя я и склоняюсь к тому, что колдомедики правы, и в твоей болезни нет ничего страшного. 

— Да, разумеется, — процедил Снейп. 

— Ты просто слишком загонял себя. Это наша вина, конечно. Ты заслужил хороший отдых после войны, а мы не дали тебе опомниться, — вздохнул Кингсли. — Поезжай сейчас. Поживи у моря, расслабься... Ну ладно-ладно! — он примирительно поднял руки. — Не обязательно бездельничать. Можешь писать свои статьи, продолжать исследования, по возможности. Только не вздумай колдовать! Ничего, кроме простейших заклинаний, да и то в целях проверки. Мы будем отправлять тебе продукты через камин. И ещё Сметвика. 

— Вместе с продуктами? — съязвил Снейп. 

— Нет, зачем же. По отдельности. Думаю, одного визита в неделю будет достаточно. 

— Так как насчёт книг, Кингсли? Я не верю в чепуху, которую наговорили в Мунго. Мне жизненно необходимо продолжать поиски. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Министр. — И, я думаю, мне есть, что предложить тебе. 

Оказалось, Снейп был не первым, кто не хотел терять доступ к библиотеке Министерства, когда по каким-то причинам не мог туда пойти или аппарировать. И невыразимцы создали особое пространство, нечто вроде портала, позволяющего перемещаться в закрытое помещение без дверей и окон, в точности повторяющее зал библиотеки. К сожалению, не все книги позволяли применять к себе волшебство, но большинство удалось скопировать без особых трудностей. 

— То есть это универсальный портал? — с любопытством спросил Поттер. 

— Вроде того. Оставалось только прикрепить его к одной из комнат в моём коттедже, чтобы я мог беспрепятственно изучать книги, находящиеся в открытом доступе в Министерстве, — сказал Снейп. — Как видишь, мне есть чем заняться. Вместо этого я трачу своё драгоценное время на твои бессмысленные визиты. 

— Так зачем же тратишь? — прищурился Поттер. И, не дождавшись ответа, потянулся рукой к одной из книг. 

— Ай! Кусается, зараза! 

— Заслужил, — удовлетворенно произнес Снейп. — Этот инцидент прекрасно продемонстрировал нам, что магические свойства книги также передаются копии. 

— Так как продвигаются твои поиски? 

Снейп хотел соврать, но зачем-то ответил правду: 

— Пока не слишком плодотворно. В тех книгах, которые я успел просмотреть, нет ни одного упоминания случаев, подобных моему. Но я работаю над этим. 

— Значит, я буду помогать тебе здесь, — решительно заявил Поттер. — И продолжу поиски на Гриммо. Тогда шансы найти зацепки увеличатся в несколько раз. 

— Не пойму, тебе-то какая печаль? — хмыкнул Снейп. — Неужели национальному герою совсем нечем заняться? 

— Может, и нечем, — прохладно ответил Поттер. — Только дело не в этом. Просто во всём должна сохраняться если не справедливость, то хотя бы относительное равновесие. Так я понимаю законы магии и Вселенной. 

Снейп едва удержал челюсть закрытой, а мальчишка продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: 

— Но в твоей истории нет никакого равновесия. Сделанное тобой, Снейп, — для всех нас и лично для меня — бесценно. И с лихвой искупает причинённое тобой же зло. А значит, нужно восстановить справедливость. 

— Решил заделаться богом, Поттер? — желчь подкатила к горлу. — Не наигрался в героя? Оставь меня в покое! Займись своей жизнью. Я сыт по горло тобой и твоей жалостью. 

Поттер шагнул к нему. Его лицо внезапно оказалось слишком близко, мягкое и преступно юное — во всём, кроме глаз. Глаза смотрели странно, незнакомо, но это не были глаза двадцатилетнего юноши. 

Разве что юноши, прошедшего войну. 

— Никто больше не будет указывать, что мне делать, — тихо произнёс он. — Даже ты, Снейп. И это не жалость — как тебя вообще можно жалеть? Я и сам не знаю, что, — Поттер вздохнул и поправил очки. — Неважно. Можешь думать, как хочешь, но, похоже, тебе и впрямь от меня не отделаться. 

Снейп никогда не верил в судьбу, но если в мире и существовало нечто похожее на неё, то оно определённо явилось к нему в обличии Гарри Поттера. Сегодня он снова в этом убедился. 

*** 

Мальчишка не шутил, и теперь, вместо маггловской литературы, они штудировали научные трактаты и исторические хроники. А поскольку авторы этих трудов на объёмы не скупились, масштабы работы впечатляли даже Снейпа. Чего уж говорить о неусидчивом Поттере. 

Не удивительно, что очень скоро тот заскучал, но всё равно упорно не прекращал своих визитов, каждый из которых был чуть дольше предыдущего. Снейп долго ломал голову и в конце концов не выдержал. 

— В чём твоя проблема, Поттер? — спросил он, не поднимая головы от книги. Они сидели в комнате с камином, окружённые книжными башнями, словно дворец — колоннами. — Почему ты неизменно предпочитаешь проводить выходные здесь, в склепе бывшего нелюбимого профессора? Не можешь найти занятия попродуктивней? 

— Ну ты сам сказал, бывшего, — Поттер тепло ему улыбнулся. — Не прибедняйся, Снейп. У тебя тут тайга, море и роскошная библиотека в придачу. Идеальный бесплатный курорт. 

— Не могу понять, какой тебе прок от моря, в котором нельзя купаться? — пробормотал Северус. 

— Оно просто есть. Этого достаточно. 

Они вновь разожгли камин: погода с самого утра не заладилась. Море, бушевавшее ночью, теперь успокоилось и застыло, словно в ожидании новой бури. Тяжелый и влажный воздух обжигал горло. Туман пришёл откуда-то с севера и теперь завис над бескрайней водной гладью большим пуховым одеялом. Хотелось шагнуть туда и позволить ему наполнить лёгкие, просочиться под кожу. Но Снейп только плотнее захлопнул окно. 

Поттер сидел на полу рядом с единственным креслом и шумно перелистывал страницы. Он часто устраивался именно так, а Снейп не возражал; в этом было нечто правильное, будоражащее воображение: Поттер — у его ног. 

— Ты — и книги, — насмешливо процедил Снейп. — Не думал, что доживу до этого момента. 

Поттер задумчиво пожевал губы: 

— Ну, пожалуй, энциклопедии меня не привлекают. И в науке я по-прежнему ничего не смыслю. Но вот стихи или романы — совсем другое дело. 

— И давно ты увлёкся литературой? 

— С тех пор, как потерял смысл в жизни, — Поттер рассмеялся и поднёс руки к огню, разглядывая свои пальцы, окутанные красноватым свечением. — Сдохнуть за мир во всём мире — не самая приятная цель, но это лучше, чем ничего. Даже романтично по-своему... как в рыцарских романах. 

Снейп фыркнул. Он всей душой презирал рыцарские романы. 

— И ты всерьёз решил, что книги помогут тебе отыскать новый смысл? 

— Гермиона считает, будто в книгах есть ответы на все вопросы, — угрюмо пробормотал мальчишка, не глядя на него. — Она редко ошибается. 

Снейп покачал головой. Читающий Поттер — парадокс, каких поискать. И всё же вот он, здесь, листает «Легенды и мифы Средневековой Англии» и, кажется, ничуть не сожалеет о потраченном времени. Будь это не так, Снейп давно бы выставил Поттера за дверь, как бы ни грело его навязчивое присутствие мальчишки. Он был слишком горд для того, чтобы эксплуатировать чужое чувство долга, да и слабо верил в ценность Поттера как помощника. 

Нет, чувство долга здесь ни при чём. Но что тогда? 

Если подумать, Снейп знал о теперешней жизни Поттера не слишком много. Работа в Аврорате, старые друзья, дом на площади Гриммо. Он так и не женился на младшей Уизли, но ведь должна же у него быть подружка. Сколько Поттеру сейчас? Вероятно, лет двадцать, не больше. Ему стоит ходить на свидания или, на худой конец, встречаться с друзьями, а не сидеть здесь, коротая выходные в столь неподходящей компании. Так почему?.. 

— Вот, Снейп, как тебе история? Выдающийся полководец Генрих Бэйлиш в четырнадцатом веке однажды поутру проснулся сквибом. Случилось это сразу после того, как он вернулся из крестового похода. Надо сказать, до самой смерти Бэйлиш так и не нашёл способа вернуть себе магию. 

— Весьма обнадёживающе. 

— Впрочем, он прожил всего два месяца, пока не выпил крысиного яду, перепутав тот с эликсиром манны. Его жена Мэг утверждала, будто господь таким образом покарал её мужа за грехи. 

— Средневековые католики ужасно суеверны. Есть что-то ещё? 

— Да, погоди... Тут пишут: незадолго до этих печальных событий у Генриха случались всплески сильнейшего прилива магической энергии, но он не обращал внимания, списывая всё на боевой азарт... — Поттер зашуршал страницами. — Ты случайно не ощущал ничего подобного? 

Снейп покачал головой. 

— Не припомню. Однако мысль, что господь покарал меня за грехи, кажется весьма здравой. Моих грехов хватит на десяток крестовых походов. 

— Так всё, стоп, — Поттер шумно захлопнул огромный том и поднялся, со стоном разминая затёкшие мышцы. — Нам нужен перерыв. Предлагаю пойти прогуляться. 

Не сказать чтобы Снейп не делал этого раньше. Его коттедж стоял на самом краю земель, принадлежавших исключительно магам, в самом сердце дикой природы, но неподалёку всё-таки обнаружились зачатки цивилизации — небольшая деревушка приблизительно в двадцати минутах ходьбы, приют рыбаков и ремесленников. Три улицы, два десятка домов и несколько небогатых лавочек — не слишком-то разгуляешься. Если пойти на север, то непременно на неё наткнёшься. 

С востока — холодный Атлантический океан, с запада — болота и дикие таёжные леса. На юге растянулся горный хребет Лонг-Рейндж, и, наверное, всё это великолепие непременно заинтересовало бы кого-нибудь вроде Невилла Лонгботтома. Но Снейпа никто никогда не назвал бы любителем природы. 

Однако Поттер прав, невозможно вечно сидеть в четырех стенах. 

Они вышли из дому и сразу угодили в плотный густой туман. Его границы были чёткими, будто небрежно намалёванными молочно-белой краской. Снейпу захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до холодного ворсистого облака, но Поттер его опередил. Не успел Снейп оглянуться, а тот уже просунул внутрь голову, которая тут же исчезла из виду. Невольно вспомнился артефакт, отравляющий жизнь Снейпу на протяжении целых двух поколений — мантия-невидимка, когда-то принадлежавшая самой Смерти. 

— Что, Поттер, слава Почти Безголового Ника не даёт покоя? 

— Так странно... — мальчишка вынырнул из тумана и затряс головой, словно мокрый щенок. На его лице и волосах остались влажные капли. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Откуда он здесь? 

— Это Ньюфаундленд, Поттер, остров рыбаков и туманов. Даже удивительно, как ты не застал их раньше. 

— Я читал про этот остров... — Они неспешно двинулись вдоль берега, отыскав тропинку, протянувшуюся между скалами. — Говорят, почти сто лет назад здесь затонул великий «Титаник»! 

Глаза Поттера лихорадочно блестели, а волосы торчали в разные стороны. Ветер безостановочно хлестал по лицу, бил в уши, пробирался под воротник мантии, и Северус не понимал, почему всё ещё здесь, почему не вернётся в дом и не прогонит Поттера взашей вместе со всеми его нелепыми авантюрами. Он всегда ненавидел холод и любил одиночество. Всё просто и понятно, как Люмос или Перечное зелье. 

Снейп на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Стоило прекратить задавать себе вопросы, на которые не существует ответа. 

— «Титаник» затонул в шестистах километрах отсюда, Поттер. Поверь мне, тут нет никакой романтики. 

— А почему тебя отправили именно на Ньюфаундленд? 

— Полагаю, мой лечащий врач Сметвик питает нездоровую любовь к островам, подобным этому, — ответил Снейп. — Уж не знаю, в чём причина: в рыбалке или викингах, которые когда-то здесь обитали, но он счёл местный климат самым благоприятным для моей магии. По мнению господина Сметвика, туманы и магнитные поля, образовавшиеся при столкновении материков, быстрее помогут её «разбудить». 

По лицу Снейпа нетрудно было догадаться, как он относится к Сметвику и его диагнозу. 

— Так он считает, твоя магия просто спит? — заинтересованно спросил Поттер. 

— Вроде того. И, как ни прискорбно это признавать, мне хочется верить его словам. 

Снейп бы продал душу тому, кто докажет, что его магия не исчезла окончательно. Что она непременно «проснётся», стоит только найти способ вернуть её к жизни. 

— Знаешь, Снейп... — Поттер решительно повернулся к нему. — А давай-ка аппарируем отсюда, а? 

Северус уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. 

— Поттер, ты переохладился? 

— Нет, ну в смысле... давай я тебя куда-нибудь аппарирую? Ты же из своего коттеджа не выходишь. Не думаю, будто это хорошо для магии и всякое такое. 

— Всякое. Такое, — повторил Снейп. 

Поттер не сдавался: 

— Остров огромен, нам и за неделю его не обойти. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне хочется здесь хорошенько осмотреться. Когда ещё представится подобная возможность? — мальчишка вдруг схватил его за руку, и Снейп вздрогнул. — Ты только взгляни, какая природа! Думаю, твой Сметвик всё же не полный идиот. Он знал, что делал, ссылая тебя сюда. 

— Ты всерьёз считаешь, будто я вверю тебе свою жизнь? 

— Ну, я же вверял вам свою, сэр-р! — Поттер лукаво улыбнулся. Его тёплая рука всё ещё сжимала запястье Снейпа. — В конце концов, я — действующий аврор. И давно уже не мальчик. 

Северус хотел возразить, расхохотаться в ответ на подобную чушь, но не успел: его закрутило в вихре аппарации. 

*** 

Поттер сбежал и бросил Снейпа одного, не позаботившись о том, чтобы подбросить его до коттеджа. Снейпу стоило предусмотреть это. Не ждать ничего хорошего. 

Он брёл до дома пешком (всего километров десять, плёвое дело!) и тихо ненавидел себя за глупость. Как можно было пойти на поводу у импульсивного вздорного мальчишки, вчерашнего школьника, ошибочно приняв его за взрослого, разумного человека? 

Они поссорились — впервые за два месяца. Поттер распугал всех птиц в округе своими воплями. А всё потому, что Снейп сказал ему правду. 

— Отчего ты не женился на девчонке Уизли? 

Поттер, явно не ожидавший такого вопроса, взглянул беззащитно и закусил губу. Они торчали на ужасной высоте, на самой вершине Льюис-Хилл, обдуваемой всеми ветрами. Поттер наложил согревающие чары, но лицо у Снейпа всё равно обветрилось и чесалось, как у аллергика. Далеко внизу бушевало море. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Любопытно. 

В самом деле, не одному же Поттеру позволительно бесцеремонно влезать в его жизнь! 

— Правда? Ну, можно сказать, мы не сошлись характерами, — у мальчишки был такой вид, словно он проглотил лимон. 

— Не пожелал жить под каблуком? — съязвил Снейп. 

— И это тоже. Джинни хорошая, но ей жизненно необходимо контролировать каждый твой шаг, а я бы не хотел продолжать делать то, что говорят мне другие. Даже ради любви. — Он вскинул на Снейпа внимательный взгляд и усмехнулся: — Всё ещё думаешь, только ты способен любить до гроба? 

— То-то я смотрю, ты уже в гробу, — хмыкнул Северус. 

— Да и ты, знаешь ли, всё ещё здесь. 

— Я не собираюсь дискуссировать с тобой о любви, Поттер. Вполне возможно, ты имеешь о ней какое-то представление, но для гармоничных отношений и создания семьи любовь станет скорее помехой. 

Поттер выглядел так, будто очень хотел съязвить на тему осведомлённости Снейпа в подобных вещах, и тот приготовился держать ответ, но мальчишка ничего не сказал. Отвернулся и упёрся взглядом в линию горизонта. 

— Я не знаю, что такое любовь. И вряд ли вообще кто-нибудь в курсе. Уж за столько-то веков могли бы разобраться. 

— Человек — это маленькая Вселенная, Поттер. Неважно, насколько она огромна, но, когда сталкиваются две Вселенные, может произойти всё что угодно. Вообще. 

— Да ты философ, Снейп, — рассмеялся мальчишка. Северус отчего-то почувствовал себя уязвлённым. 

— Я смотрю, тебе вообще нечем заняться. Всю жизнь был бездельником, пребывая в ожидании нового приключения, а теперь? В Аврорате слишком скучно для храброго героя вроде тебя? Работы стало недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить твой вечный комплекс спасителя, и ты решил поискать новую жертву? — он смотрел, как зелёные глаза опасно темнеют. — Или так рьяно кинулся выполнять просьбу Кингсли, что пожертвовал своей, несомненно, богатой личной жизнью ради почётного задания? Пообещали очередную награду? 

Поттер вскочил, запнувшись об острый камень, и схватился за ушибленную лодыжку, разгневанно шипя: 

— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, Снейп! Разве это плохо? Ну скажи, почему ты вечно ведёшь себя как последний мерзавец?! 

— Потому что я такой и есть, Поттер, — Снейп тоже поднялся на ноги. — А тебе стоит серьёзно задуматься над своей жизнью, раз уж она настолько скучна, и ты проводишь время в моей компании. Между нами нет ничего общего, поэтому прекрати уже досаждать мне своим навязчивым вниманием! 

Он чувствовал, что его несёт, но не мог остановиться. Это всё зашло слишком далеко, вышло из-под контроля, а Снейп привык всегда контролировать свою жизнь. Поттер превратил её в хаос, земля зашаталась под ногами. Словно твёрдая почва вдруг обернулась изменчивыми морскими волнами. 

— Ох, бедный профессор Снейп! Я смотрю, ты ужасно устал от моего общества. Похоже, мне и впрямь пора перестать злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. 

Поттер больно схватил его за запястье и дёрнул на себя. Никогда ещё аппарация не давалась Снейпу настолько тяжело. Он упал на траву, и, пока его выворачивало наизнанку, мальчишка исчез с громким хлопком — только его и видели. 

В спешке Поттер, видно, не понял, что аппарировал вовсе не к коттеджу, а в одну из местных болотистых долин, или, может, сделал это нарочно. Во всяком случае, Снейп вынужден был тащиться пешком, растирая саднящее запястье. Прикосновение Поттера заставило кожу гореть и ныть, будто чужая тёплая ладонь оказалась наждачной бумагой. 

Дома Северус заварил горячий крепкий чай и устроился в комнате с камином. По старой привычке взмахнул палочкой и на миг почувствовал лёгкую щекотку под сердцем — ту, что знакома каждому волшебнику. Огонёк на конце мигнул и погас. Стиснув зубы, Снейп взялся за спички. 

Он не мог размышлять о происшедшем: голова гудела, кажется, сегодня его ждал новый приступ мигрени. Вместо этого он схватил из неразобранной стопки первую попавшуюся книгу и постарался сосредоточиться. 

Спустя полчаса Северус понял: он наконец наткнулся на что-то стоящее. Спустя ещё час нашёл нужную страницу. Это была запрещённая книга, которой не могло быть в министерской библиотеке, а значит, её принёс Поттер, таскавший сюда по нескольку томов из дома Блэков каждые выходные. Тёмная магия, кровавые обряды — то, что всегда пленяло и будоражило воображение Снейпа своей таинственностью. 

Один обряд привлёк его внимание. Крайне сложный по исполнению, простой по смыслу. Возможность влиять на сильного мага извне, забирая его магию себе. Чистый паразитизм. Применялся обычно по отношению к волшебникам, чья сила внушала опасение окружающим. 

Дочитав до конца, Снейп очень спокойно отложил книгу в сторону. Ему предстояло о многом подумать, и надвигающаяся мигрень уже не имела значения.

* _\- цитата из стихотворения И. Бродского_


	2. Море внутри

Море было тёмным и глубоким, как беспокойная чёрная дыра.

Снейп стоял на скалистом берегу, и солёные брызги хлестали его по лицу, оставляя влажные следы. Холода он не чувствовал.

— У тебя вся одежда промокла.

Снейп не обернулся на голос, и без того зная, кому тот принадлежит. Только машинально отбросил со лба прилипшие пряди волос.

Поттер закашлялся и хлюпнул носом, бестолково маяча за спиной. На скалу он взойти не решался.

— Не боишься пойти на корм акулам? — спросил наконец.

— Акулы здесь не водятся, — пробормотал Северус. Казалось глупым и дальше играть в молчанку.

— Нет, серьезно, Снейп, как ты туда забрался? Эти камни ужасно скользкие!

— Зачем ты пришёл? — он сильнее закутался в мантию, вдруг растерявшую всё своё тепло. Злость на Поттера ещё не отступила, но ощутимо поблекла по сравнению с более серьёзными причинами для ненависти. Оставалось разобраться, причастен ли мальчишка к гнусному заговору, без сомнений, подстроенному Министерством.

И что теперь со всем этим делать.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул, и Снейп наконец взглянул на него. Тот выглядел печальным и виноватым.

— Прости меня. Это было нелепо и по-детски. Как бы мы ни ссорились, мне не следовало бросать тебя одного посреди острова.

— Не могу не согласиться. Хоть я и не так беспомощен, как тебе нравится думать, Поттер.

— Мне не нравится так думать, — нахмурился мальчишка. — Я не считаю тебя беспомощным. Даже не имея возможности пользоваться магией, ты всё ещё довольно грозен.

Снейп хмыкнул, скептически поднимая бровь. Маленький засранец.

— Неужели?

— Истинная правда! — лукаво сообщил Поттер, протягивая ему руку. — Может, вернёмся в дом? Тут довольно холодно.

Демонстративно проигнорировав дружественный жест, Снейп ловко, насколько мог, слез со скалистого выступа и отряхнул мантию, которая, оказывается, ощутимо промокла.

— И когда это ты успел стать здесь хозяином? Не припомню, чтобы приглашал тебя на порог.

— Я думал, у нас соглашение.

— Что ж, Поттер, ты ошибался. Я ещё не выжил из ума, чтобы заключать соглашения с гриффиндорцами.

— Но ты позволил мне помогать в поисках. И не слишком-то страдал от моей компании.

— Какая самоуверенность! Кажется, я дал тебе понять, что больше не нуждаюсь в твоей сомнительной компании, — отчеканил Снейп, прежде чем взойти на крыльцо и распахнуть дверь. Ставший почти родным дом дохнул на него теплом и уютом.

— Думаю, это неправда, — Поттер сделал шаг навстречу.

И что он себе позволяет? Определенно, лжец — не самое худшее оскорбление для бывшего шпиона.

— Меня совершенно не волнует, что ты думаешь, — сказал Снейп. — Благодарю за помощь, но с этой минуты прошу больше здесь не появляться.

— Но Кингсли…

— Передай Министру: если он желает убедиться в сохранности казённого имущества, пусть навестит меня лично.

Снейп захлопнул дверь перед его носом, ощущая злорадное удовлетворение. У Поттера было донельзя удивлённое лицо, словно он до последнего не верил, будто Северус и впрямь его выставит. Что ж, жизнь полна разочарований.

Снейп подумал, что вовсе не разочарован, о нет. Уж точно не избавлением от главного хаотичного элемента в своей жизни. Поттер вряд ли причастен к заговору и водит его за нос, он для этого слишком гриффиндорец. Скорее уж, Кингсли задурил ему голову, используя в своих целях.

Но как бы то ни было, с мальчишкой пора заканчивать. Что бы ни руководило его поступками, он заигрался.

***

— Снейп, ну прости меня! Я идиот. Я просто вспылил, потому что ты был прав! Про комплекс спасителя. Только вот я хочу помогать не кому-либо, а тебе, правда, хочу. Ты столько раз спасал меня… Ну открой же, Северус!

Его имя в устах Поттера прозвучало слишком неожиданно. Снейп сжал руками виски. Упрямство мальчишки переходило всякие границы. Он торчал под дверью битых несколько часов, несмотря на холод и мелкий дождь, накрапывающий за окном. Снейп уже неоднократно слышал, как Поттер обновляет согревающие и водоотталкивающие чары, но, если ветер не переменится, вскоре та грузная жирная туча будет здесь, и тогда никакая магия не поможет.

— Северус, пожалуйста…

Снейп вздрогнул и зарычал в бессильной ярости. «Северус, пожалуйста», — и зелёный луч, вылетевший из его палочки, луч, поразивший Альбуса Дамблдора. Он надеялся, что его испытания закончатся вместе с войной, что сполна расплатился за свои ошибки. Надеялся получить «Аваду» в грудь, или быть разорванным змеёй, или же победить и насладиться, наконец, спокойной жизнью.

Сколько ещё ударов судьбы он должен перенести, чтобы избавиться от иллюзий?

— Не смей называть меня по имени!

Снейп распахнул дверь, едва не шибанув Поттера по его упрямому лбу. Он так и не понял, когда успел вспылить настолько, чтобы потерять над собой контроль. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, с кем он имеет дело.

— Почему? Ты же вроде не новый Тёмный Лорд, верно? — мальчишка криво усмехнулся собственной идиотской шутке. — Северус, позволь мне войти! Нам нужно поговорить.

Последнее слово потонуло в устрашающем раскате грома. Словно по щелчку, небо опрокинулось на землю: дождь хлынул так, будто собирался потопить остров вместе со всеми его жителями. Северус мгновенно промок до нитки, хотя стоял в дверях; Поттер, охнув, закрыл голову руками, но это не помогло. Очевидно, его заклинание оказалось бессильно против столь неуправляемого ливня.

— Чёрт с тобой, Поттер, заходи, — Снейп пропустил его внутрь, пообещав себе, что делает это в последний раз. Не то чтобы ему было дело до мальчишки, но, если тот подхватит маггловскую пневмонию, Снейп будет чувствовать вину, а её и так уже хватает на пятерых.

Поттер скинул хлюпающие кроссовки и проскользнул в комнату с камином, оставляя на полу влажные следы босых ног. Когда Северус вошёл следом, то увидел его, дрожащего и почти голого, у огня: Поттер скинул мокрую одежду в кучу и теперь сидел в одних трусах, постукивая зубами от холода. Снейп застыл в дверях; его щёки опалило жаром. В панике он попытался проанализировать свои эмоции и пришёл к выводу, что тело Поттера вызывает у него чувство зависти. Ведь Северус никогда не мог похвастаться такой фигурой.

— Прикройся, — скрывая смущение, Снейп швырнул ему плед. Наблюдать за голым Поттером — то ещё удовольствие.

— Спасибо.

— Итак, о чём столь важном ты хотел мне сообщить, что полдня проторчал под проливным дождём?

Поттер, по обыкновению, сразу бросился в бой.

— Снейп, — пробормотал он, полыхая щеками. — Если честно, мне непросто признаться тебе и, наверное, самому себе ещё труднее.

Он пожевал губу, избегая взгляда Северуса, и продолжил:

— Я много думал над тем, что ты мне сказал тогда, на прогулке. Кое в чём ты попал в точку, но во многом ошибся. Зато твои слова помогли мне разобраться в себе, и за это я хочу сказать спасибо.

Снейп скептически хмыкнул, призывая говорить дальше.

— Я всегда считал, будто знаю, чего хочу. В детстве я мечтал поскорее вырасти и оказаться как можно дальше от Дурслей, начать новую жизнь. Мне удалось уехать — в Хогвартс — и гораздо раньше, чем я думал. Позже очень долгое время я хотел лишь одного — победить Волдеморта. И вот наконец — он мёртв.

Снейп машинально потянулся к предплечью, на котором почти выцвела проклятая тёмная метка. Фантомная боль от клейма, перечеркнувшего его жизнь, внезапно дала о себе знать.

— Я не особенно надеялся дожить до конца войны. Должно быть, и ты тоже… Большую часть времени я ожидал смерти, а пару долгих часов и вовсе шёл ей навстречу. Думаю, ты, как никто другой, понимаешь, каково это. Ведь ты рисковал жизнью чаще и дольше всех нас.

Определённо, Северус понимал. Ему никогда не забыть ни той войны, ни предыдущей.

— Но всё закончилось хорошо. Мы победили. Жизнь стала для меня неожиданным подарком, которому оказалось непросто найти применение. Все вокруг говорили мне, что делать… Мои родители работали аврорами, сражались со злом, и наивно было надеяться на его исчезновение. Люди и мысли не допускали, что победитель самого тёмного мага столетия может желать чего-то иного.

— И ты…

— Я сказал бы: у меня не было выбора, но выбор есть всегда, — Поттер грустно улыбнулся. — Наверное, многие попадают в эту ловушку, просто делают то, чего от них ожидают. Так проще. Вся семья Уизли, да и общественность, ждали моей свадьбы с Джинни. Ведь мы так чудесно смотримся вместе, так подходим друг другу! К счастью, до этого не дошло. Разочаровывать близких непросто, Снейп. Тем более когда их не слишком много.

— Ты герой, Поттер. Люди априори не могут в тебе разочароваться.

Снейп прикусил язык, мгновенно понимая свою ошибку. Поттер озвучил его мысли:

— Напротив, теперь, когда я герой, разочаровать их проще простого. Они всегда будут ждать от меня чего-то грандиозного или, на худой конец, правильного, а мне нужно соответствовать. В этом смысле мёртвым героям легче всего.

Поттер смотрел на него бесконечно устало. Снейп отчего-то разозлился.

— Неблагодарный мальчишка! Ты должен быть счастлив, что выжил. Что тысячи волшебников, которых ты спас от ужасной участи, любят тебя.

— Прости, Снейп. Я идиот, как ты всегда и говорил. Знаю, тебе повезло гораздо меньше. Твои подвиги достойны высшей награды, а ты вынужден отрабатывать свою свободу перед Министерством. Наверное, это и свободой назвать сложно.

Снейп нахмурился, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он и не думал, насколько широко известно в Министерстве его положение. Поттер будто прочитал его мысли:

— Не волнуйся, почти никто не знает. Я и сам узнал, так как очень интересовался твоей судьбой после войны.

— Почему? — спросил Снейп.

— Потому что виноват перед тобой, — просто ответил Поттер. — И вряд ли однажды смогу отблагодарить тебя по-настоящему. Ты многим рисковал ради меня, и не только…

— Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, — выплюнул Снейп. — И твоя вина. Ты ничего мне не должен. Пойми же это, мальчишка! Твоя жизнь прекрасна. Твои проблемы — лишь плод воображения. Твоя магия бурлит, а друзья — рядом с тобой. Ты молод, привлекателен и не слишком глуп.

Поттер хихикнул, но Северус не обратил на это внимания.

— И самое главное — у тебя есть выбор.

— У тебя тоже есть, — тихо произнёс Поттер. — И всегда был.

Снейп уставился на него во все глаза. В комнате повисло молчание.

— Я оценил твоё чувство юмора.

— Я бы не стал шутить такими вещами. У тебя есть выбор. Ты не обязан подчиняться Министерству.

— Считаешь, в Азкабане моя жизнь станет лучше?

Поттер поднялся и сделал шаг к Снейпу. Плед мягко соскользнул с его плеч.

— Ты можешь уехать. Далеко — туда, где никто не знает, кто такой Северус Снейп. Кингсли не станет искать тебя, у него и без того забот хватает. Ты мог бы первое время пожить среди магглов, до тех пор, пока твоя магия не вернётся…

— Моя магия не вернётся! — рявкнул Снейп. Виски запульсировали болью. Поттер проигнорировал его слова и подошёл ещё ближе.

— Ты мог бы сам выбирать, чем заниматься. Не служить больше никаким господам, разве это не заманчиво?

Полуобнажённый Поттер в тёплом свете камина напоминал демона-искусителя, зловещего и прекрасного. Северус испытывал захватывающее ощущение, словно он стоит на краю пропасти, а далеко внизу бушует море.

— Я мог бы помочь тебе сбежать. Я… — тут Поттер выдержал положенную паузу, — я мог бы сбежать вместе с тобой.

Снейпу показалось, что он ослышался.

— Проваливай из моего дома, — прошипел он в ненавистное лицо мальчишки, который вовсе не выглядел злорадным или торжествующим.

— Я не шучу, Се… Снейп! Я не могу больше здесь оставаться. Я ненавижу свою работу, ненавижу проклятые газеты, и я действительно хотел бы помочь тебе! Не обязательно уезжать навсегда. Возможно, мне просто нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе, а тебе — переждать, пока утихнет послевоенная шумиха. Я решил: я всё равно уеду — с тобой или без тебя. Но с тобой гораздо лучше.

— Поттер, ты в своём уме? Тебя молнией пришибло?

— Не думал, что моё желание настолько удивит тебя. Мне казалось, в последнее время нам удалось найти общий язык, — Поттер понизил голос, подойдя совсем близко. — Я просто хочу, чтобы рядом был друг. Неужели это странно?

Снейп не знал, что должен был ощутить, услышав подобное признание. Возможно, радость? Благодарность? Определённо, ничего похожего. Северус не мог понять, чувствует ли он слишком много или не чувствует вообще ничего, кроме глухих ударов сердца.

Он взглянул в бесстыжие глаза Поттера. Как смеет тот предлагать такое? Осознаёт ли он свои действия, представляет ли хоть отдалённо?..

Что-то происходило, и происходило прямо сейчас, и, если он немедленно с этим не разберётся, потом может случиться непоправимое.

Или не случится вообще ничего.

Северус поднялся. Ноги не слушались, и пришлось схватиться за столешницу. Море в голове крошило ему мозги.

— Кажется, тебе пора домой.

Поттер не стал спорить.

— Подумай над моим предложением. Не обязательно уезжать прямо сейчас: я продолжу помогать тебе в поисках, и, уверен, способ вернуть твою магию скоро найдётся. Мы не станем ничего сообщать Кингсли — просто аппарируем куда-нибудь. Вместе. Только представь, какие нас ждут приключения!

Поттер улыбнулся и наконец-то отступил к камину — забрать свою одежду. «Сущий ребёнок», — думал Северус с затравленной нежностью, глядя, как мальчишка машет рукой на прощание.

Может, Снейпу и впрямь стоит сбежать — и как можно скорее, не дожидаясь его возвращения?

***

Снейп отбросил тяжёлую книгу, едва избежав печальной участи потерять половину носа. Четвёртый том «Наитемнейших ритуалов: от глубокой древности и до наших дней» был не слишком доволен тем, что его читает жалкий полукровка.

Северус отчаянно искал информацию о проклятии, которому подвергся, но так и не смог найти ни одного упоминания, за исключением того, единственного. Да и в нём было сказано слишком мало: только название (весьма ироничное — «Покой Мерлина»), механизм действия да пара исторических примеров, описывавших похожие ситуации, каждая из которых закончилась магическим истощением «жертвы». Кажется, ритуал и впрямь оказался по-настоящему редким.

Снейп фыркнул и потянулся, разминая затёкшие плечи. Обо всех мало-мальски распространённых тёмных ритуалах он знал если не со школы, то со службы Тём… Волдеморту уж точно. И «Покой Мерлина» явно встречался ему впервые. Он даже не был уверен, что его бывший господин когда-либо слышал о таком. А иначе, что мешало тому высосать магическую силу из великого Альбуса Дамблдора?

Но тогда возникает закономерный вопрос: откуда Министр магии и бывшей член Ордена Феникса Кингсли Шеклболт знал о «Покое Мерлина»? Возможно, кто-то из его окружения нашёл упоминание и решил выслужиться перед начальством? Нет, что-то тут не сходится…

Если только знаниями не поделился один из Упивающихся смертью.

Снейп нахмурился. Версия казалась вполне правдоподобной. Среди бывших прислужников Волдеморта попадались представители древнейших чистокровных династий, которые отнюдь не брезговали тёмной магией. Кто-то из них мог сообщить необходимую информацию Министерству, тем более что некоторые всё ещё находились под следствием, а осуждённые не упустили бы возможности уменьшить срок своего пребывания в Азкабане. Магическая тюрьма после исчезновения дементоров отнюдь не стала курортом.

Снейп вспомнил слова Поттера о зачистке кадров среди министерских служащих. Скорее всего, ритуал проводил не сам Кингсли, а кто-то из его окружения; и зачистка, вероятно, была устроена специально, чтобы отвести подозрения. Наверняка виновник уже далеко от Лондона, и найти его теперь не представляется возможным.

Стоило рассмотреть ещё одну версию, которая заключалась в том, что Министр и его приспешники не имели к проклятию никакого отношения. В конце концов, Снейп успел нажить достаточно врагов, в том числе и на тёмной стороне. Не стоило забывать, что некоторые Упивающиеся смертью до сих пор успешно скрываются от правосудия.

Как ни посмотри, а ситуация выходила хуже некуда. Учитывая, что Снейп даже не знал, как снимается проклятие и снимается ли оно вообще.

Он уже подумывал посвятить Поттера в детали, чтобы тот притащил ещё устрашающих книжек и попробовал осторожно прощупать почву в Министерстве (Северус и сам понимал, как нелепо это звучит), когда его размышления прервал стук в дверь.

Разумеется, на пороге стоял Поттер. И не один.

— Объяснись, — потребовал Снейп, с подозрением разглядывая незнакомого старика — такого низкого, что его борода волочилась по полу. Мальчишка рядом с ним казался просто гигантом.

Старик уставился на Снейпа лукаво прищуренными глазами. Завёрнутый в серую походную мантию, он походил то ли на гнома, то ли на гоблина, только нос и уши были человеческими.

— Эм-м, привет. Прости, что не предупредил, но ты был бы против. Это профессор Селвин Коури, и он специалист по магическому ядру. Профессор, это Северус Снейп, Мастер Зелий.

— О, разумеется, я знаю, кто это! — добродушно проскрипел Коури. — Весьма и весьма наслышан о вас, профессор Снейп.

— Не могу сказать то же самое, — процедил Северус. — И я давно уже не профессор.

— Так… э-э… мы войдём? — спросил Поттер. Снейп заскрипел зубами и дёрнул его за рукав.

— Вынужден извиниться, но мне нужно переговорить с мистером Поттером наедине.

Оставив незваного гостя стоять в дверях, Снейп затащил Поттера в гостиную и навис над ним мрачной грозовой тучей.

— Что всё это значит, маленький идиот?!

— Снейп, не злись! Я встретил профессора пару дней назад на Аляске.

— Что же ты делал на Аляске? — опешил Северус.

— Ничего интересного, просто одно из спецзаданий Аврората. Так вот, профессор…

— Поттер, ты что, рассказал ему о том, что случилось с моей магией?

Мальчишка побагровел — то ли от смущения, то ли от гнева.

— О Мерлин, Снейп, да прекрати уже! Меня не волнует твоё уязвлённое самолюбие, ясно? Главное, чтобы магия к тебе вернулась.

— Да что ты себе…

— Ведёшь себя как большой ребёнок. Ты видишь его в первый и последний раз, так какая разница — в курсе он или нет? Коури — профессионал, который всю свою жизнь посвятил изучению магического ядра и связанного с ним потенциала волшебника. Слышал бы ты, как интересно он рассказывает о своей работе!

— Ты не имел права приводить в мой дом незнакомцев, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди. — Я и тебя пускаю только потому, что…

Он осёкся, не договорив. Поттер смотрел холодно и вызывающе.

— И почему же, Снейп? Почему ты пускаешь меня, хотя столько раз грозился этого не делать?

— Надо пригласить гостя в дом, раз уж ты притащил его сюда, — пробормотал Северус, отступая. — Но ещё одна подобная выходка, и, клянусь, тебе не поздоровится. Мне не нужна магия, чтобы поставить на место зарвавшегося юнца.

Поттер одарил его широкой улыбкой и бросился к своему гному-профессору. «Возможно, Коури знает что-нибудь о проклятии», — рассудил Снейп, широким шагом направляясь в гостиную. В конце концов, в его положении нужно цепляться за любую возможность.

— Не стану злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, — произнёс Коури, устраиваясь в одном из кресел. — Гарри поведал мне о том, что с вами произошло, мистер Снейп. Сказать по правде, этот милый юноша оказал мне кое-какую помощь в исследованиях, так что я чувствую себя в долгу перед ним. Надеюсь, вы позволите мне осмотреть вас?

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — с подозрением спросил Северус.

— Для начала просканирую ваше магическое ядро, — Коури извлёк из складок мантии тонкую, похожую на ивовую ветку, палочку. — Мне известны способы, недоступные большинству колдомедиков. Закройте глаза, будьте любезны.

Снейп вовсе не был любезным и ненавидел ощущать себя уязвимым, но глаза всё-таки закрыл. Он слышал, как старик бормочет что-то неразборчивое, чувствовал мурашки, бегущие по телу, и лёгкий холодок, как от свежего морозного воздуха. Всё это длилось и длилось, пока Коури, наконец, милостиво не разрешил ему открыть глаза.

— Любопытно. Я всего однажды за свою практику сталкивался с подобным.

— Что с ним, профессор? — послышался взволнованный голос Поттера.

— Мою магию забрали? — нетерпеливо спросил Северус. Он был почти уверен в ответе. — Есть ли следы внешнего воздействия?

— Вашу магию никто не трогал, мистер Снейп. Она всё ещё на месте, более того, в полном расцвете сил.

— Что за чушь? Я не могу наложить простейшее заклинание!

— Всё дело в том, что ваша магия вам не подчиняется, — сказал Коури. — Знаете, как бывает у детей-волшебников? Их магия будто спит до поры до времени, проявляясь только в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Крайне редко такое случается и со взрослыми: магическая энергия как бы уходит в спящий режим, выжидая момента, чтобы снова проявить себя. Сейчас она находится глубоко внутри вас.

— Неужели? — недоверчиво процедил Снейп. — Очень странно, что я ни разу не слышал о подобном. Как и квалифицированные колдомедики, которые меня осматривали.

Поттер за спиной Коури хмыкнул, видимо, вспомнив, как Северус прежде отзывался о «квалифицированных колдомедиках» во главе с целителем Сметвиком.

— Какой диагноз вам поставили? Если я не ошибаюсь, магическое переутомление? Такое случается, когда волшебник расходует слишком много магии за короткий период времени, что провоцирует дальнейший её упадок. Но, как правило, магия в этом случае восстанавливается быстро. Кроме того, мистер Снейп, я сомневаюсь, что человек с вашим магическим потенциалом мог бы перерасходовать свою магию сейчас, в мирное время. Если уж война никак не истощила ваше ядро…

— Тогда почему моя магия спит?

— О, как я уже говорил, ваш случай крайне редок, почти уникален! Неудивительно, что колдомедики не смогли поставить верный диагноз. Такое случается только с сильными волшебниками: чем ярче магическое ядро, тем оно… как бы сказать… своенравней. И может отказаться подчиняться магу, который начисто теряет интерес к жизни.

— Простите? — процедил Северус.

Коури грустно улыбнулся, глядя на него внимательно и открыто.

— Вы не ослышались. Магия сильного волшебника, привыкшая служить определённой цели, может отказать ему в службе, когда эта цель теряется. Не хочу переходить на личности, мистер Снейп, но, вполне возможно, в последнее время вы чувствовали симптомы, схожие с симптомами клинической депрессии: упадок сил, отсутствие интереса к жизни, нежелание к чему-то стремиться…

— Но, сэр, мистер Снейп прошёл войну, — подал голос Поттер. — Думаю, в то время у него было куда больше поводов для депрессии, чем сейчас.

— Безусловно, мистер Поттер, — одобрительно кивнул Коури. — Но на войне мистера Снейпа, как и вас, вела определённая цель. Наличие сильной мотивации стимулирует работу магического ядра, и чем сильнее мотивация, тем губительней сказывается на нём её дальнейшее отсутствие.

— То есть, по-вашему, я впал в депрессию? — насмешливо произнёс Северус. — Как интересно! И что же я должен сделать, дабы моя магия соизволила пробудиться?

— Ну, здесь совсем просто, — на сей раз Коури улыбнулся ободряюще. — Вам нужна новая мотивация — достаточно сильная, чтобы активировать магическое ядро. Иными словами, новая цель, к которой вы будете стремиться, то, что пробудит в вас интерес к жизни.

— Профессор, вы уверены? — с нажимом спросил Поттер. Снейп скептически молчал, раскачиваясь в своём кресле.

— Вне всякого сомнения. Однажды мне доводилось проводить диагностику пациента с точно такими же симптомами, и состояние его магического ядра как две капли воды походило на то, что я увидел сегодня.

— И что случилось с тем пациентом? Его магия восстановилась? — поинтересовался Северус.

— О да, мистер Снейп, восстановилась полностью! Я бы рекомендовал перестать искать виноватых и уделить больше внимания самому себе. Тогда ваша магия не заставит себя ждать.

Старик с удивительной для своих лет лёгкостью поднялся из кресла и почтительно кивнул Снейпу головой.

— Рад был помочь, джентльмены, но теперь меня ждёт суровая Северная Америка. Не могу допустить, чтобы подозрительные всплески природной магии достались другому старому маразматику.

— Я приготовлю вашу одежду, сэр, — Поттер, хохоча во всё горло, исчез в прихожей. Снейп незамедлительно этим воспользовался:

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о проклятии под названием «Покой Мерлина»? Оно воздействует на магическое ядро, высасывая энергию.

Крошечный профессор пожевал губами, неуловимо напомнив Снейпу Филиуса Флитвика.

— Да, кажется, доводилось. Насколько я знаю, в последний раз его применяли в глубокой древности. Все дальнейшие попытки оказались безуспешными.

— Вот как?

— Видите ли, мистер Снейп, дело даже не в том, что данный ритуал запрещён и крайне опасен: в процессе заклинатель может умереть весьма мучительной смертью. Я уже не говорю о магии крови и жертвоприношениях, — он понизил голос. — Нерождённые мальчики, извлечённые заживо из утробы матери — этот элемент ритуала достать не так уж просто, учитывая современные законы.

Северус поёжился, прогоняя из головы кровавые картинки.

— Как я уже сказал, дело не в этом. Чтобы ритуал подействовал, заклинатель должен быть сильным магом — почти таким же сильным, как предполагаемая «жертва». В большинстве случаев «жертвы» оказывались куда сильнее, и проклятие не срабатывало.

— А что случалось с заклинателем?

— О, исход тот же! Медленная и мучительная смерть. Так что на вашем месте я бы исключил версию с «Покоем Мерлина» из своего расследования, мистер Снейп.

Отвесив лёгкий полупоклон, профессор Коури самодовольно засеменил к выходу из коттеджа, где его уже ждал источавший флюиды гостеприимства Поттер. Так, будто имел право быть гостеприимным.

— Погодите, Коури!

— Да, мистер Снейп?

— Кем был тот пациент с тем же диагнозом, что и у меня?

— Ах, этот? — загадочно произнёс Коури. — Ваш старый знакомый. Его называли сильнейшим магом столетия. Конечно, во времена нашей встречи он ещё не до конца раскрыл свой потенциал.

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Альбус Дамблдор вскоре после победы над Гриндевальдом.

***

— Я уезжаю сегодня. Ты со мной?

Так начался один из самых странных дней в жизни Северуса Снейпа. Солнце едва успело выползти из-за моря, а Поттер уже стоял на его пороге с пухлым рюкзаком за плечами.

Северус, ещё по-домашнему растрёпанный, удивлённо созерцал раннего гостя.

— И куда же ты направишься? — наконец спросил он. Слова отчего-то давались с б _о_ льшим трудом, чем обычно.

— Сначала в Гренландию, — Поттер похлопал себя по карману, видимо, намекая на портключ. — Хочу взглянуть на гору, которую называют «Замком дьявола». Потом — в Австралию. Гермиона говорила, там очень здорово… Дальше ещё не решил. У меня нет конкретного плана.

— Как и всегда, Поттер.

— Так что, Снейп, составишь мне компанию?

Ему показалось, или в голосе мальчишки пряталась надежда? Северуса затрясло от необъяснимой злости.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я должен отправиться с тобой в это нелепое путешествие.

— По-твоему, всё, что я делаю, нелепо? — прошептал Поттер. — Ладно… у тебя отпуск.

— Ссылка, регламентированная Министерством.

— Только не говори, что тебя волнует этот сброд и его мнение!

— Придержи язык, Поттер, ты — сотрудник аврората.

— Уже нет. Я уволился.

— Очередная глупость с твоей стороны.

— Мне надоело, что ты называешь меня глупцом!

— А мне надоела твоя назойливость.

— Назойливость? — Поттер влажно сверкнул глазами. — Я помог тебе, разве нет? Мог бы сказать спасибо!

— Не заметил, чтобы моя магия вернулась.

— Ты просто неблагодарная скотина, Снейп.

Северус отвернулся.

— Желаю приятного путешествия.

Побледневший от ярости Поттер наступал на него и сейчас, как никогда, напоминал себя прежнего.

— Не думал, что ты такой трус, Северус Снейп. Только и делаешь, что жалеешь себя, вместо того чтобы действовать. Коури сказал: магии нужна мотивация. Путешествие могло бы помочь отыскать её. Разве тебя что-то держит здесь? Или гнев Министра повергает в ужас?

— Не смей называть меня трусом, щенок! — Что ж, история повторяется. Снейп сделал шаг, а потом ещё один.

Он шагал к Поттеру, как пьяный, плыл сквозь толщу воды скользкой прозрачной медузой, протянув к нему все щупальца разом. Ужалить или присосаться.

Он его, конечно, ужалил. Маленькая беспомощная медуза, из которой выкачали весь яд.

Зрачки Поттера расширились, когда Северус оказался слишком близко и решительно вцепился в непослушные волосы. «Мягкие», — подумал Снейп, прежде чем наклониться и накрыть податливый рот.

Осознание происходящего ускользало от него бесконечно долго, пока Поттер не вырвался из хватки, разрывая сумасбродный поцелуй.

Мальчишка стоял и беспомощно хлопал глазами, а Северус не знал, куда деть свои. Губы горели, будто их прижгли калёным железом.

Неужели всё должно было закончиться вот так? Неужели с ним происходило именно это?

— Снейп, — просипел Поттер едва слышно. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — ответил Северус. — Прощай, Гарри.

***

Страницы старой книги хрустели под пальцами. Бессмысленные строчки звучали в голове голосом Поттера — однажды, в одно из первых совместных воскресений на острове, тот декламировал ему эти стихи.

_«Ниоткуда с любовью, надцатого мартобря,  
дорогой, уважаемый, милая, но неважно  
даже кто…»_

Снейп заставил себя дочитать до конца, сжав рот в тонкую линию, а после вышел на балкон, и небо было чёрным, беззвёздным, а море — ещё чернее. Шевелилось внизу, принюхиваясь, и добыча казалась близка — так близка, что Снейп свесился вниз и, осклабившись, взглянул в подвижное лицо океана.  
Не получишь. Пусть никто из них ничего не получит.

 _«Я любил тебя больше, чем ангелов и самого,  
и поэтому дальше теперь от тебя, чем от них обоих._*

Северус Снейп не был трусом: чувства к Поттеру не пугали его. Удивляли, обескураживали — без сомнений, но в ужас повергало другое: осознание, что они с Гарри, скорее всего, расстались навсегда.

А вот мальчишка испугался, да и кто бы не испугался на его месте? Оскорблён, разочарован, должно быть, силится понять: не давал ли повода своему угрюмому профессору… добрый мальчик. И ужасно глупый. Ты ни в чём не виноват, Гарри, и ты не сможешь мне помочь, ведь ты уже помог, а большего и не надо.

Конечно, Поттер сбежал. И если бы не его запланированный отъезд, Снейп бы ни за что не решился на сумасбродство, столь не свойственное его характеру. Украденный поцелуй… Мальчишка считал Северуса другом, и это было неплохо; теперь же одним безрассудным поступком Снейп разрушил то, что они вместе возводили месяцами.

Пусть так.

Снейпу казалось, он теряет рассудок; он запнулся о порог и буквально ввалился в комнату, но едва заметил это. Под закрытыми веками бушевало пламя, всполохи огня жгли изнутри, покалывали пальцы, отдаваясь в грудной клетке.

Когда захваченный новыми ощущениями Снейп всё же открыл глаза, то увидел наступающий со всех сторон настоящий пожар, охвативший комнату с голубыми стенами.

— _Агуаменти максима!_

Палочка, которую он по-прежнему носил с собой, выстрелила мощным потоком воды. Снейп выкрикивал заклинание снова и снова, пока не остались лишь дым и пепел, оседающий на некогда роскошную мебель.

Северус тяжело рухнул на пол, взглянул на ожившую палочку в своей руке и осознал, что не чувствует ничего — ни радости, ни облегчения.

***

Кингсли вошёл через камин без всякого приглашения. Снейп как раз читал в кресле, старательно игнорируя отсутствие Поттера у своих ног, и едва не подскочил от неожиданности. Палочка метнулась в руку сама собой.

— Вижу, тебе гораздо лучше, — добродушно сказал Министр, стряхивая с солнечно-рыжей мантии летучий порох. — Давно?

— Пару дней назад.

— Рад слышать. И обрадуюсь ещё сильнее, если ты перестанешь в меня целиться.

— Назови адрес бывшей штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса, которую мы использовали во время войны.

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать. Он же дом Сириуса Блэка и Гарри Поттера. Ради Мерлина, Северус, ты же знаешь, этот камин подключён только к моему кабинету!

Снейп хмыкнул и спрятал палочку в складках мантии.

— Осторожность ещё никому не вредила. Чем обязан, Кингсли?

Министр трансфигурировал из пары маггловских книжек простой деревянный стул и устало опустился на него.

— Из коттеджа поступил сигнал об опасном всплеске магической активности. Я сразу подумал, что магия к тебе вернулась, но решил проверить лично.

— Спустя двое суток? — Снейп удивлённо вскинул брови. — Я мог бы быть уже мёртв.

— Сметвик заверил меня, что это маловероятно. Я послал ему сову — лично встретиться не хватало времени.

— Я едва не сжёг коттедж.

— Уверен, до такого бы не дошло. В конце концов, ты опытный маг, а не маленький ребёнок. Теперь-то всё в порядке?

— Относительно. Я сделал, что смог, но кое-какая мебель превратилась в труху и не подлежит восстановлению.

Кингсли устало махнул рукой.

— Чёрт с ней, с мебелью. У нас случилось ЧП, потому я и смог прийти только сегодня.

— Что произошло?

Министр усмехнулся. Северус обратил внимание, что тот и впрямь выглядит как человек, не спавший несколько дней.

— Да всего-навсего попытка государственного переворота, устроенная кучкой отчаянных идиотов, нападавших на магглов и разбрасывавшихся заклятием Морсморде.

— Это тех, что из Уэльса? — припомнил Снейп рассказы Поттера.

— Не совсем… тех мы арестовали уже давно, но оказалось, они были лишь частью крупного преступного сообщества.

— Но кто? Я думал, мы отловили большинство беглых Упивающихся.

— Ты удивишься, но здесь не обошлось без незабвенной Долорес Амбридж.

— Разве она не гниёт в Азкабане?

— О, теперь уж точно гниёт! — с наслаждением произнёс Кингсли. — После недавнего происшествия мы перевели её в такую камеру, откуда даже муха не вылетит, и запретили все посещения до конца жизни. Оказывается, у неё здесь оставался дальний родственник — кажется, двоюродный племянник, который время от времени навещал любимую тётушку и незаметно обменивался с ней сообщениями. Несколько дней назад они вломились в Азкабан с намерением освободить Амбридж и некоторых бывших Упивающихся… стыдно признаться, но им это почти удалось.

— Неужели без дементоров Азкабан совсем некому охранять?

— У шайки были свои люди в Министерстве. Несмотря на то, что я сместил многих подозрительных и нечистых на руку сотрудников, всех крыс истребить не удалось. Признаться, я и не подозревал, что они расплодились в таком количестве.

— Этого следовало ожидать.

— Пожалуй… Они всё здорово организовали, сделали копии ключей, проникли на территорию тюрьмы под чужими личинами. И распылили какой-то зачарованный газ, полумаггловский, полумагический, люди стали падать без сознания, поднялась дикая суматоха… Состав ещё не изучен, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты на него взглянул, если, конечно…

— Ну?

— Ах, да, — Кингсли с силой потёр воспалённые глаза. — Преступникам удалось снять оповещающее и охранное заклинания, но маггловская сигнализация сработала. К счастью, отряд авроров вовремя прибыл на место и с риском для жизни расправился с бандой. После этого мы провели ускоренный судебный процесс, и теперь змею отрубили голову, а виновные благополучно отправлены в Азкабан. Придётся снова усиливать защиту…

— Надеюсь, наши люди не слишком пострадали?

— Несколько человек тяжело ранены, но никто не погиб. Кстати, — Кингсли впился в Снейпа цепким взглядом. — Гарри внёс немалый вклад в поимку и последующую идентификацию преступников. Благодаря ему мы сразу установили связь шайки с теми бандитами из Уэльса. Амбридж сдали с потрохами, а её племянник отправился к тётушке.

— Поттер? Он же вроде бы… — Северус неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Да, сразу после той операции. Сказал, что с него хватит. Я был очень удивлён, но подписал заявление. В конце концов, мальчик уже сделал слишком много для одной жизни.

Снейп на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

— Думал, может, ты знаешь, почему Гарри принял такое решение.

— Не понимаю, с чего бы.

— Он довольно часто навещал тебя, Северус. И не с моей подачи.

— Я так и знал, что Поттер просто нашёл предлог таскаться сюда.

— А ты — впускать его, — проницательно заметил Министр.

Снейп не собирался обсуждать Гарри Поттера с Шеклболтом и ни с кем другим тоже.

— Ты ошибся, Кингсли. Я знаю не больше твоего. Но ведь ты не за этим приехал.

— Хорошо, Северус. Давай к делу. Как считаешь, твоя магия восстановилась полностью?

— Определённо. Я испробовал несколько заклинаний разного уровня сложности и сварил пару продвинутых зелий. Никаких изменений после перерыва.

— Отрадно слышать. Готов вернуться к работе?

— Я так понимаю, у меня нет выбора, — равнодушно произнёс Снейп. Но Кингсли удивил его.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить. Думаю, мне стоит принести извинения за то, что ты попал в такое… затруднительное положение.

— Затруднительное положение? — Северус рассмеялся, удивив и себя, и Министра. Видно, общение с Поттером не прошло бесследно. — Ещё скажи, что я был здесь в отпуске.

— Официально — да. И отпуск определённо пошёл тебе на пользу.

— Хоть ты и Министр, я всё ещё могу проклясть тебя.

Теперь расхохотался Кингсли.

— Серьёзная угроза. Что ж, ты имеешь право на объяснения. Сразу после войны я был связан по рукам и ногам, потому что в Министерстве оставалось много людей, прежде служивших Волдеморту. И ещё больше тех, кто жаждал для Северуса Снейпа поцелуя дементора. Сам знаешь, тебя ненавидят обе стороны. Если бы не Гарри и его яростная защита, вряд ли удалось бы избежать реального заключения.

— Да-да, я прекрасно помню, чем обязан Поттеру, — рыкнул Снейп.

— И хорошо, что помнишь, — прохладно заметил Кингсли. — Я не мог просто отпустить тебя на все четыре стороны, но мне удалось настоять на максимально мягком наказании. Поверь, Северус, они и для меня представляли серьёзную угрозу. Многие влиятельные люди Магической Британии, годами принимавшие важнейшие для страны решения, не могли просто так отказаться от власти.

— И потому ты тщательно подготовился, чтобы отобрать её насильно?

— Это было нелегко. Три года я притворялся, что исполняю их волю и почти не имею своего мнения, три года собирал компромат, вёл переговоры с нужными людьми, не замешанными в грязных делишках. Мне удалось провернуть всё без крови, и я до сих пор считаю это большой удачей.

— Уверен, что тебе не угрожает опасность?

— Я подрезал птичкам крылышки и достаточно напугал их. Большинство уже покинуло страну, а немногие оставшиеся не станут лезть на рожон.

— Рад слышать, — искренне сказал Снейп. Кингсли был орденцем, человеком Дамблдора, и осознать, что он не предатель, оказалось большим облегчением.

— К чему я это всё говорю? Теперь ты официально не связан никакими контрактами с Министерством. Разумеется, если не захочешь подписать новый, — Кингсли неожиданно тепло ему улыбнулся. — Возвращайся на службу по доброй воле, Северус. Мне нужны надёжные люди. К тому же, эта работа по плечу только тебе. Сам знаешь, в Англии нет других специалистов твоего уровня.

— Лесть никогда не была твоей сильной стороной, Кингсли, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Однако предложение стоит того, чтобы его обдумать. Есть лишь одно «но»…

— Я весь внимание.

— Специалисту моего уровня полагается зарплата как минимум вдвое выше.

Министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт схватился за голову в притворном ужасе, и Северус подумал, что, в принципе, жизнь не так уж и отвратительна.

Пожалуй, он ещё сможет получать от неё удовольствие.

***

Снейп окинул прощальным взглядом вычурную, залитую светом прихожую. Взялся за шершавую ручку двери, но не спешил открывать. Он провёл в этом месте так долго, что мрачный привычный Тупик Прядильщика казался бесконечно чужим и далёким. Ему совсем не улыбалось возвращаться туда.

Обругав себя за неуместные сантименты — не стоило вспоминать, от кого он их нахватался — Северус быстрым шагом прошёл в лабораторию — проверить, не оставил ли важный ингредиент на столе или непогашенный огонь под котлом. Последние несколько дней он был отвратительно рассеянным. Сметвик утверждал, что это побочный эффект вернувшейся магии, который скоро пройдёт, но Снейп не мог доверять словам того, кого считал первосортным идиотом.

На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что входная дверь распахнётся прежде, чем он покинет этот дом навсегда, и Поттер ворвётся внутрь, как врывался множество раз, но ничего подобного не случилось. Вдохнув поглубже холодный воздух, Снейп активировал портключ до Лондона. Канада проводила его шквальным ветром и очередным туманом — серым, табачно-дымным.

Он вернулся на работу в Министерство, из упрямства потребовав баснословного увеличения жалования. К его удивлению, Кингсли согласился. Кажется, он чувствовал вину перед Снейпом, а тот вовсе не возражал: впервые в жизни кто-то другой оказался в его шкуре. На полученные деньги Северус преобразил домашнюю лабораторию, закупив новейшее оборудование и редкие ингредиенты. Теперь ничто не мешало ему заниматься частной практикой в свободное от работы и научных экспериментов время.

В самом деле, ему было чем занять себя. Палочка больше не давала сбоев. Но каждые выходные, оставаясь дома в одиночестве, он вспоминал того, кто вернул его к жизни, подарив сначала свободу, а потом — магию. Удивительно, что нелепая миссия Поттера по спасению Северуса Снейпа всё же увенчалась успехом. Видно, у мальчишки был настоящий талант.

Лучшее, чем Снейп мог отблагодарить его — не пытаться искать.

Он и не стал бы. Но Поттер нашёл его сам.

Северус как раз заканчивал работу над экспериментальным составом и не ждал гостей, поэтому распахнул дверь с намерением проклясть любого, кто посмел прервать его в столь ответственный момент. Поттер, обросший бронзовой чешуёй загара, неловко растянул губы в улыбке.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — сказал он. — Впустишь?

Снейп отвернулся.

— Тебе придётся подождать, пока я закончу с зельем, — бросил он, кивая на кресло в гостиной.

К зелью Северус не притронулся, просто накрыв незавершённый эксперимент куполом стазиса. Когда он вернулся, Поттер оглядывал ветхий отцовский дом со смесью любопытства и брезгливости.

— Насмотрелся? — рявкнул Снейп. — Что тебе здесь нужно?

— Я вернулся, — мальчишка улыбался так, будто между ними ничего не изменилось. Сердце Северуса пропустило удар, а пальцы сами собой вцепились в столешницу.

— Прошло всего три месяца. Неужто огромный мир не оправдал завышенных ожиданий героя?

Поттер проигнорировал язвительный тон и душащую Снейпа ярость. Он продолжал счастливо улыбаться, рассматривая его с ног до головы.

— К чёрту огромный мир, — наконец сказал он. — Зачем искать неизведанное, когда то, что мне по-настоящему нужно, находится совсем рядом?

Он легко поднялся и в три шага оказался возле Снейпа. Глаза, ещё более яркие на загорелом лице, смотрели прямо и открыто.

— Поттер, если это какая-то игра, я клянусь, что убью тебя. Вопреки тому, сколько раз мы спасали друг друга.

— Значит, ты признаёшь, что я помог тебе? — прошептал мальчишка. — Как хорошо, Северус! Я ужасно рад, что магия вернулась. Я читал в газетах о твоих успехах в зельеварении, но хотел убедиться лично.

Снейп отступил на шаг.

— Если ты пришёл ради этого…

— Нет, — отрезал Поттер. — Я пришёл предложить тебе вернуться туда, где я провёл множество незабываемых и счастливых дней.

Он достал из кармана знакомую связку ключей. Северус молча сверлил её взглядом, пока Поттер со вздохом не пояснил:

— Это ключи от коттеджа. Я выкупил его у Министерства сегодня утром. Камин подключается к сети, так что ты сможешь свободно перемещаться между работой, домом и лабораторией — хотя гораздо удобнее было бы усовершенствовать ту лабораторию, что уже есть в подвале.

— Поттер, ты что, совсем идиот? — Северус с силой дёрнул его за грудки, с наслаждением слыша, как трещит ткань футболки. — Так ничего и не понял?

— Нет, это ты идиот, Северус Снейп! Я бы не вернулся, если бы не хотел того же, что и ты. Если бы не обдумал всё тысячу раз…

— Как ты можешь хотеть?! — задохнулся Снейп. — Ты ничего об этом не знаешь! Сколько тебе, двадцать?

— Достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в самого неподходящего человека на свете.

Поттер потянулся к нему губами, ткнулся слепо, как щенок, хрипло задышал в шею.

— Может, я и глупец, но не трус, — прошептал он, прокладывая дорожку жалящих поцелуев от кадыка к подбородку. — А ты… ты ещё храбрее меня, Северус. Прости, что сбежал тогда. И что предлагал тебе дружбу. Я не хочу дружить с тобой. Давай продолжим там, где мы остановились.

«Первая здравая мысль в его пустой голове», — подумал Снейп и поймал губами губы Гарри. Здравый смысл требовал сопротивляться, но Северус с наслаждением послал его к чёрту. Он впервые в жизни пришёл к выводу, что время от времени отключать мозг — не непростительная глупость, а необходимое умение.

Поттер был здесь, с ним и, кажется, уходить не собирался. Возможно, стоило усомниться в искренности мальчишки, но разве сомнения сделали хоть кого-то счастливым?

Связка ключей, звякнув, упала на пол, и из открытой форточки потянуло далёким морем.

_* - И снова культовое стихотворение И.Бродского_


End file.
